Mis Memorias por NKFujino
by NaTsuki-RumikO
Summary: Mi vida no es como la conocen, tambien tube altibajos, pero creo que si me kieren conocer  un poco mejor, es justo que lo sepan por parte mia...  en este fic, Natsuki es una escritora,  y esta relatando la historia de su vida
1. prologo

Mis memorias por N.K. Fujino.

Prologo.

En aquel foro las luces caían sobre mi rostro, personas, rostros de fans y una reportera audaz, cual no escatimaba en hacer preguntas sobre mi último libro.

-"Detrás del arcoíris", es una novela romántica, muy linda a mi forma de ver- ella sonrió, todas eran tan fingidas, las sonrisas de todos los reporteros eran iguales, tan falsas. Continuo con las preguntas -¿Por qué "Detrás del Arcoíris"?

Por fin, la pregunta de todos los reporteros anteriores, era tan fastidioso contestar siempre lo mismo – en algunas mitologías o creencias el arcoíris refleja la esperanza, de amor, de amistad o… -hice una pausa – de que alguien vuelva – quería sonreír, pero a mi no se me daban muy bien las sonrisas falsas y sin sentido, solo podía mostrar aquellos ojos tristes y serios, que según varias personas afirmaban que me hacían única.

-¿Tiene alguna idea para su próximo libro? –al parecer a los reporteros les gustaba jugar con la cámara, pues nunca me miraban cuando hacían esa pregunta, pero esta siempre acababa enfocada en mi esperando una respuesta.

-creo… que lo dejare a su imaginación –para ser franca, no tenia ni idea de que seria lo próximo que escribiría.

Volvió a sonreír la reportera –damos por concluida la entrevista a la escritora N. K. Fujino – se despidió del publico presente en el foro, luego de la cámara. Como si esta tuviera vida. Me levante de aquella silla, cómoda por cierto, camine rápido hacia la salida, no quería toparme con algún otro reportero, pero, literalmente tengo tan mala suerte; la entrada del estaba cundida de fans, reporteros, muchos reporteros los cuales con sus cámaras fotográficas me asechaban, como león a su presa.

Tratando de buscar una salida, voltee la vista muy rápido y ahí estaba aquella persona, enfundada en un hermoso traje de gala militar, mire como sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsa, lo coloco en sus labios, sonrío y sentí como sus penetrantes ojos carmín se enfocaban en los míos. Por escasos segundos me olvide de los reporteros, al volver a la realidad intente buscar a aquella persona, pero no estaba.

-¿fue un visión? –me dije a mi misma, comencé a caminar hacia delante donde me esperaba un coche negro, el cual me llevaría a un lugar llamado "casa". –Seria una ilusión –me preguntaba una y otra vez. Mi mente estaba viajando, cuando el escandaloso sonido de un claxon me trajo de nuevo a la tierra.

Comencé a burlarme de mi asistente, me miro con despecho – ¿a ti que te pasa, eh?

-es que eres demasiado estúpida –no paraba de reír, enserio que se veía tan tonta, no cualquiera se mancha la mejilla con chocolate.

-ah… -fue en tono de burla ese sonido –así que estas feliz, es curioso verte reír, ¿acaso sacaron lencería nueva en el mercado? –me miro con ojos de perversión.

-cierra la boca Nao – sonreí –es solo que quiero volver a casa.

Ella sonrío también, para nosotros no enfatizar la palabra casa era raro, éramos iguales, pero al mismo tiempo diferentes, por eso me entendía tanto con ella.


	2. Infancia, orfanato y una pequeña

Capitulo 1. Infancia, orfanato y una pequeña amabilidad.

De mi familia no se nada, solo el hecho de que mi madre murió en un accidente vial cuando yo era aun muy pequeña, no tenia fotos, ni recuerdo alguno, lo único que quedaba era el apellido, Kuga.

Después de aquel accidente no tenia ningún familiar, o eso dijeron los de servicios infantiles, así que me dejaron en un orfanato, en ese mismo lugar estaba Akane, una pequeña niña castaña que se volvió indispensable en mi vida.

El solo recordar su nombre, es recordar días felices y tantas cosas que hicimos. Como el día que llenamos de polvo pica, pica el asiento de la maestra. Siempre fui yo la que ideaba todas aquellas travesuras, pero Akane era tan inocente que terminaban culpándola a ella.

-solo avísame cuando venga la maestra-mi pequeña amiga castaña cuidaba la puerta del salón, era primavera, había cerezos en flor, la brisa se colaba por la ventana, si la primavera de mi seis años.

-pero Natsuki-chan… ¿si nos descubren?- en sus ojos podía notar el nerviosismo de ser castigadas –nos dejaran sin cenar como anoche.

-no te preocupes Akane-chan –le sonreí y le abrace.

Esa pequeña era mi familia, mi hermana en aquel lugar donde las dos estábamos solas. Después del abraso coloque la bolsa con el polvo en sus manos, prácticamente la estaba obligando a que fuera ella quien pusiera el polvo en la silla. Esperamos a que las clases comenzaran.

Las risas del aula donde recibía mis clases se oían por todo el orfanato, ¿y quién no se reiría al ver una monja rascándose el trasero?

Al terminar las clases se dieron cuenta que había sido obra de Akane, confesé que había sido solo obra mía, así que me castigaron, me dejaron sin cena, sin juegos y sola en la habitación.

Lo único que sabia de Akane en aquel entonces, es que era de una familia muy conocida de apellido Higurashi. Al parecer sus padres murieron cuando ella era muy pequeña, nadie de su familia quiso hacerse cargo de ella, así que a pesar de tener familia, termino en aquel pequeño nido llamado orfanato.

Volviendo a lo de mi castigo, Akane era muy buena conmigo a pesar de que yo solo la metía en problemas –toma- sobre sus pequeñas manos se encontraba una pieza de pan de la merienda, la trajo a el dormitorio aun sabiendo que se metería en problemas si la descubrían –tienes que comer algo.

Me sentí de lo peor, creo que fue ahí cuando alguien me había hecho sentir que no valía nada ante su presencia, no era digna de ser su amiga, tenia un alma tan bondadosa, realmente no la merecía – gracias –dije bajando la cara y tome el pan en mis manos.

-también te traje algo de leche

Me sentí tan incomoda que me atreví a preguntar –por que haces esto por mi –me quede mirándola fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

Ella sonrió, me abraso y dijo –por que eres lo único que tengo, que se que es mío –a pesar de ser una niña había tanto amor en sus palabras –eres mi hermanita –sonrió, eso es era mi hermana.

Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego la víspera de navidad. Era más o menos por esas fechas cuando se adoptaban más niños de lo usual. Ese era el regalo divino de papa Noel.

-¿crees que alguien me adopte? –pregunto Akane.

-puede ser-le conteste de forma fría.

Ella me abraso por la espalda y dijo –Natsuki-chan ¿seremos amigas por siempre, verdad?

Sin romper el abraso, me voltee para verla y sonreí –siempre Akane.

-la comida esta lista –dijo la cocinera desde la barra, después de eso sonó la campanilla que marcaba el comienzo de la comida.

Y sin darme cuenta, sin prestarle atención llego Navidad. Todos recibieron sus regalos en papeles de colores brillantes y listones rojos y azules. Al parecer ese orfanato contaba con un esplendido benefactor, jamás escatimaba en los regalos. A mi me dieron una muñeca, de esas que lloran y les tienes que poner un chupón para que se calle. ¡La detestaba!

-que bonito regalo, Natsuki-chan –Yukari, una niña rubia, un año mas pequeña que yo, la cual había quedado huérfana 10 meses antes, al aparecer sus padre se suicidaron, tenían mucho problemas legales y debían dinero a mucha gente.

-si –conteste de forma sarcástica y fría –Yukari-chan ¿Qué te regalaron a ti?

-una pelota –me la mostro, esa era una pelota muy linda, color roja con muchas estrellas alrededor.

¿Quieres cambiar? –pregunte.

Ella no contestaba nada, solo miraba su pelota y mi muñeca, su pelota y mi muñeca, así sucesivamente.

-mira Natsuki-chan, me regalaron un juego de te –Akane llego interrumpiendo a una dudosa Yukari, que estaba apunto de dar su respuesta.

-que bien, Akane-chan –respondí – es mucho mejor regalo que el mío –fruncí el entre ceño y salí corriendo de ahí. Corrí hacia el árbol mas grande, el cual estaba situado detrás de el edificio, comencé a cavar desesperadamente, igual que un cachorro asustado que trata de esconder su hueso para que no se lo roben.

Desquite toda mi frustración y quede agotada, me recosté un rato en el árbol y me quede dormida.

-Natsuki-chan – no se que era lo que interrumpía mi sueño, una vos tan dulce, tan amorosa, talle mis ojos y mire, una de las monjas, era como un ángel que estaba ahí para cuidarnos –Natsuki-chan no debes de dormir aquí, vamos levántate, empezara a hacer frio pronto.

Me estire un poco, sacudí mi cabeza y espere a que la modorra se fuera –ya voy madre magdalena –conteste algo adormilada todavía. Ella me cobijo con una manta de color azul rey, muy linda, tenia olor a rosas. Era tan dulce su sonrisa.

Al llegar a la entrada de los dormitorios Akane estaba esperándome, ella corrió y me abrazo -me preocupaste mucho tonta –si, me golpeo la cabeza después de eso –jamás nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi, no iba a poder dejarla sola después de eso.

Una semana mas tarde volvieron a castigarme, si, de nuevo, pero ahora fue por que encontraron la muñeca enterrada bajo el árbol donde me quede dormida.

"era una muñeca muy linda" ¿ya de cuantas personas había oído eso? Era la cantaleta con la que ahora me sermoneaba la vieja madre superiora – ¿Por qué lo hiciste Natsuki-chan? –De mi boca no salían palabras, pero, por mi cabeza circulaban miles de respuestas –te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Esta vez el tono de la vieja fue un poco mas alto y sonaba alterado –responde -grito

-por que no quiero que nadie dependa de mi –al fin hable, apreté mis puños y cerré fuertemente mis ojos –odio las muñecas, jamás seré madre, así jamás dejare huérfano a nadie –estaba furiosa por los cuestionamientos de la directora, tanto que mi yo cobarde salió de nuevo, así que salí de la dirección como alma que lleva el diablo. Ese lugar me sofocaba, no quería que me siguieran preguntando más.

-¿Natsuki-chan? –Esa voz la conocía, por eso me detuve al instante después de oírla -¿Natsuki-chan, estas bien? –La miraba de reojo, ella estaba sonriendo – ¿aun quieres cambiar mi pelota por tu muñeca?

Me acomode para verla de frente –ya no importa te la regalo –me di la vuelta y seguí corriendo, no puede ver que cara puso o si se fue solo corrí de frente. Llegue a la reja del orfanato la cual daba a la avenida, esa reja separaba la calle del orfanato, me quede tontamente viendo a la personas que pasaba por la calle, aquellas que se encontraban detrás de mi cárcel.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Akane.

-observo

-¿Qué observas?

-la libertad –después de mi respuesta nos quedamos calladas un buen rato, solo mirando la calle.

La campana sonó, ya era hora de ir a ducharse, para después cenar- vamos Akane-chan –sonrió y me tomo de la mano, así corrimos las dos juntas.

A partir de ese día se nos hizo costumbre ir a mirar atraves de la reja, la cual detrás de ella se encontraba la libertad.

Una mañana del mes de febrero, la cual no voy a olvidar nunca. Tomábamos el desayuno, cuando la madre superiora irrumpió el comedor, iba acompañada de un matrimonio.

Entonces la vieja… disculpen, la madre superiora hablo –ellos son los señores Nakahara, los observaran durante todo el día, así que por favor comportarse -si, si se lo preguntaban, me miro a mi, fue un de esas típicas miradas de "si dices o haces algo tonto ya veras".

-si, madre superiora –todos contestaron al unisonó.

La familia Nakahara, se veían, como decirlo, como buenas personas. Típico un papá, una mamá; buenas personas, solo eso. Se reían por todo, si algún niño hacia o decía alguna tontería, si jugaban o leían. El señor Nakahara, se veía muy refinado, de un carácter apacible y muy guapo, creo que eso es lo que atraía a varias niñas a querer platicar con el. Saben ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que las niñas del orfanato estaban muy subidas de hormonas en aquel entonces ¡rayos! Me salí del tema. En fin como iba diciendo, se veía como un hombre agradable. La señora por su parte, tenía una esencia muy peculiar, olía como a vainilla con canela, me agradaba su olor, su rostro como el de la madre perfecta, toda una muñeca, derrochaba tranquilidad. En pocas palabras parecían los padres perfectos.

Ese día me sentía como en una perrera, ellos miraban de aula en aula, regresaban y se iban y así estuvieron todo el día. No miraban en clases, mientras hacíamos deportes, mientras comíamos o mientras jugábamos, lo único que les faltaba era meterse a los baños. Eso se repetía cada que alguien venia con una solicitud de adopción, era asfixiante.

Estaba tan harta y molesta de eso que no me espere a que eligieran a uno, me fui directo a los dormitorios, no quise cenar, solo no quería ver a quien se llevaban. Llegue y me recosté en mi cama, suspire, coloque los brazos detrás de mi nuca y me quede mirando el techo.

-_el que sea elegido será muy feliz, se ve que son buenas personas _–suspire profundo –_tendrá una familia, tal ves hermanos y… estará libre de estas rejas_ –pensaba demasiado, mucho.

Estaba tan ocupada con mis pensamientos, no hice caso al ruido de la perilla, rechinaba, pero, tal vez era el elegido que venia a recoger sus cosas. Trate de no mirarlo o mirarla, así que me gire dándole la espalda a la puerta. Ni siquiera vi quien entro.

-Natsuki…

La voz de Akane – ¿Qué sucede? -voltee a verla.

-la madre superiora esta molesta, por que dejaste el comedor –dijo muy seria.

-la vieja siempre se enoja conmigo por todo –si me hubiera oído me diría insolente o igualada.

-Natsuki-chan, vas a extrañarla cuando te vallas…

Comencé a reír –para eso falta mucho, según la anciana, soy muy problemática. Como si alguien fuera a adoptarme -Escuche a Akane sollozar, me acerque a ella, coloque mi mano en su hombro, trate de buscarle la cara, pero ella la cubría con sus manos -¿Qué sucede?

-eres tonta –me miraba y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de agua, agua que brotaba de sus ojos –te vas a ir mañana –abrí mucho mis ojos. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo Akane?

Había ciento cincuenta y dos niños y niñas en el orfanato. ¿Por que me tubo que tocar a mi?

Agache la cabeza –que mala suerte –le dije y la abrase.

Nunca había dormido acompañada, cuando tenia pesadillas prefería taparme de pies cabeza con la sabana. Pero era diferente, la última noche que la vería, a mi hermanita. Akane parecía un gatito el cual se acurrucaba para sentir calor, además hacia ruidos raros. Lo siento, pero estoy riendo tan solo con acordarme.

La pareja fue puntual, llegaron al otro día a las ocho de la mañana, como acordaron. Hicieron el papeleo de adopción, todo estaba listo. Era momento de partir.

-es hora de ir a casa –dijo el hombre.

-espero que te la pases bien con nosotros, Natsuki-chan -esta vez hablo la señora, sonreía de una manera muy linda –debes de saber que tienes una hermanita –mi única hermana era Akane.

Me despedí de todos mis compañeros. Yukari salió de entre la pequeña gran multitud, traía en sus manos aquella pelota roja brillante – ¿recuerdas que te la cambie por tu muñeca?

-Yukari… -ella sonrió.

Akane no estuvo, nunca salió –tal vez estaba ocupada –pensé.

La puerta cambio su tamaño, siempre la veía grande, larga. Esta vez era diferente, estaba pequeña, mire por última vez el edificio del orfanato ¿desde cuando era tan grande?

Subí al auto, el señor subió mi maleta –es hora de irnos –dijo la mujer.

El señor arranco el auto -¡Natsuki-chan! –estaba ahí llamándome, Akane estaba ahí. Saque mi cabeza por la ventana, el auto comenzó a moverse – ¡Natsuki-chan, nunca me olvides!

-¡nunca hermanita! –sonreí, esperaba que la viera, mi sonrisa

Saque mi mano por la ventana, si regresar a ver, dije adiós.

-o-o-o

bueno ps espero les guste, si no ps nimodo, en cuanto a mi otro fic de cuando algo inesperado llega lo voy a continuar ¿ok? dejen comentarios (sonrisa)


	3. Nueva familia, Nuevo Comienso

-Cap. 2 Nueva Familia, Nuevo comienso

Era una mañana hermosa, pero yo no la disfrutaba para nada. Por fin tenia una familia. No me satisfacía. Miraba por la ventana del coche, todo ese mundo que me había perdido. Mis "nuevos padres" platicaban trivialidades, tan amables, tan sencillos, simplemente buenas personas.

-¿te encuentras bien? –A cada momento hacían la misma pregunta -¿necesitas algo?

Me limitaba a contestarles un si o un no según la pregunta, sin regresarlos a ver, la ventana me tenia hipnotizada.

-mira Natsuki-chan, estamos a punto de llegar –dijo la señora. Era una casa muy linda, grande, con un jardín muy grande también, ventanas, muchas ventanas y por lo visto, muchas habitaciones.

El señor Nakahara era un hombre muy caballeroso, detuvo el auto, se bajo a toda prisa y le abrió la puerta a su esposa. Bajo mi equipaje. Yo estaba atónita por lo grande la propiedad.

-papá, mamá, volvieron –regrese a ver a la dueña de la voz, era una niña muy linda, cabello rojizo y ojos azules –mamá te extrañe –le dio un beso en la mejilla a mujer.

-Miharu, muéstrale la casa a Natsuki –dijo el hombre

-si papá –la chica tomo mi mano y sonrió –ven –me hiso trotar. Me llevo dentro de la casa –mira este es el comedor –se parecía mucho a las mesas en las que comíamos en el orfanato. Dieciséis sillas color café y un frutero al centro de la mesa.

Volvió a tomarme de la mano, corrimos por el pasillo –esta es la sala –muebles de piel y una pequeña mesa al centro, cuatro ventanas muy grandes y la pequeña chimenea.

Después me mostro el estudio, la cocina, la habitación de papá y mamá, como ella la llamaba y por ultimo mi habitación.

-no es muy grande, pero espero que te guste Natsuki-chan –dijo la mujer, ella arreglaba mi cama con demasiada devoción, que no era grande, ¡ERA ENORME! Lo doble, no, tal vez lo triple a las camas del orfanato –ya casi termino.

-gracias –dije con una sonrisa –es muy linda.

- ¿Cuál?

-la habitación, en el orfanato tenia que compartir una habitación con tres niñas mas –realmente el cambio fue algo ajetreado, así que ayude a mi nueva madre a arreglar las mi ropa en el closet, es lo menos que podía hacer.

Ella sonrió de forma cálida –esta es para ti sola –se acerco y despeino mi cabellera.

-hay que llevarnos bien Natsuki-chan –dijo mi ahora hermana.

-a partir de hoy ella es tu hermana mayor – Miharu tenia la edad de ocho años o por lo menos eso decía la señora Nakahara.

-llevémonos bien… nee-chan –ella corrió a abrasarme, realmente era extraña esa niña.

Terminamos de arregla mi nueva habitación, el señor Nakahara nos llamo para comer Helado, me toco de vainilla, con lo que la odiaba, no se los dije ya habían hecho mucho por mi como para ponerme chocante con el sabor del helado.

El primer día, mi primera familia y mi primera cena lejos del orfanato, la cual fue una catástrofe, pues al parecer mi nueva madre no sabía cocinar, se armo circo, maroma y teatro en la cocina. Habíamos salido a jugar fut bol al patio el señor y yo; cuando entramos que sorpresa la cocina esta hecha un asco, enserio jamás pensé que había personas capaces de hacer mas desastre que yo.

-¿pero que paso aquí? –pregunto el señor, era mas que obvio.

-nada amor es solo que…

-intentamos cocinar, papá –interrumpió la menor.

Mi Padre suspiro, si es mi padre ya se que solo me he limitado a llamarlo señor, déjenme ser –pero si ustedes nunca han cocinado, saben que quien cocina soy yo, además arruinaron mi cocina –enserio, esto no me lo esperaba, el señor de la casa cocinando, si que es nuevo; se ve que no sabia nada del mundo exterior.

-que malo eres Keitaro ¿Qué pensara Natsuki-chan de mi? –los tres comenzaron a reír.

-¡pidamos pizza! –grito Miharu.

-no queda de otra verdad –dijo mi Madre.

Bien, explico como quedo la cocina, hicieron una revoltura algo extraña, metieron salsa de tomate y pasta sin coser en una olla de presión, no sabían usarla así que como no tenia salida el vapor, este se concentro dentro de la olla, provocando que explotara.

-buenos días –por Dios, eran las 6 de la mañana, quería seguir durmiendo, pero ella me levantaba y me sacaba la ropa mientras yo aun dormitaba –vamos arriba –abrió las cortinas de mi habitación.

-cinco minutos más –me tumbe a la cama de nuevo, jale las sabanas para cubrir mi pequeño cuerpo.

-vamos Natsuki-chan, levántate papá va a hacer hoy waffles, levántate.

-cállate, déjame dormir –me movía de una lado a otro tratando de ignorar la voz de mi nee-chan. De acuerdo, no quería pelear mi segundo día en esa casa, así que me levante, tome un baño y baje a desayunar.

-buenos días Natsuki-chan –saludo el señor.

-buenos días –respondí.

Cada uno tenia una tarea diferente, mamá ponía la mesa, nee-chan le tocaba servir el jugo y la leche en los vasos, papá cocinaba y servía los waffles, yo me sentía tan excluida, por que según ellos no podía hacer nada por que era mi primera semana ahí.

-¿Por qué me levantaron tan temprano? Es sábado

Se miraron entre ellos y rieron –por que hoy papá trabaja y mamá también

-pero yo no trabajo – hice un puchero.

Rieron aun mas ¿que era yo? ¿Su payaso acaso? –tu y Miharu irán a clases de danza y arte –dijo la señora.

Jamás había bailado y clases de danza eran mucho para mi, me hubiera justado ver mi rostro en aquel momento así sabría por que reían tanto.

Pasaban ya las dos de la tarde, pero me pareciera como si toda mi vida hubiera permanecido en ese lugar, todas mis tontas compañeras bailaban y la música ¡era horrenda! Me moría de aburrimiento en verdad. Y que decir de la profesora de danza, típica mujer gorda y amargada, si yo tenía un humor de los mil diablos el de ella era aun peor, y que decir de sus anteojos, parecían el fondo de una botella de cristal.

Se la pasaba diciendo: la danza es una expresión corporal, la más hermosa, en algunas religiones usan la danza para contraer matrimonio… bla, bla, bla. Un niño a esa edad se imagina tantas cosas, pero es que enserio, que divertido hubiera sido ver caer a la vieja gorda.

-es todo por hoy –dijo la gorda

-¡por fin termino! –de acuerdo eso lo dije muy alto

-Miharu-chan, Natsuki-chan, hora de irnos –Mamá había llegado por nosotras. De regreso a casa compro golosinas - ¿Qué tal las clases, Natsuki-chan? ¿Te gustaron?

-si mucho –de acuerdo, si mentí, pero una mentira no le hace daño a nadie –están muy… entretenidas –aburridas, esa es la palabra que en realidad buscaba. Las calles eran hermosas, creo que el tener familia no era la definición más cercana de libertad.

Las semanas pasaban y los días largos eran. Era una niña, pero me sentía muy sola. En el orfanato no me sentía así del todo, ahí estaba Akane, Yukari y la vieja madre superiora, ¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿Me extrañaran? Preguntas que me hacia cada día al despertar.

Al entrar en esta familia mi vida era aburrida, rutinaria, sueno tan mal agradecida, pero no es que lo fuera, es que mi vida era todos los días las mismas cosas: despertar todos los días a las seis de la mañana, cepillarme los dientes, cepillar mi cabello, bajar desayunar, lo siguiente ir a la escuela y ahí pasaban ocho largas horas, hacer la tarea después de regresar a casa, comer, subir a mi habitación, recostarme en la cama a mirar el techo durante dos horas, esperando a que llegue la hora de cenar, después de la cena esperar a que me venza el sueño… y después a comenzar de nuevo; y que decir de los fines de semana, tenia que tomar clases de arte y danza, realmente odiaba mi vida, pero mas odiaba a la vieja gorda.

Simplemente un martes en la mañana la rutina se rompió.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Natsuki-chan? –Mamá gritaba muy fuerte –¿Qué te hiso Miharu-chan para que le hicieras eso?

De mis labios no salía ni una palabra, solo era una niña de seis años que no sabia que estaba pasando. Ellos me miraban y preguntaban cosas que no sabia como responder.

-¡responde Natsuki-chan, responde! –decía una y otra ves. De algún modo me traía recuerdos – ¡que me respondas! te digo –volvió a gritar.

-yo no fui –dije mientras apretaba los puños. Me culpaban de algo que yo no sabia, estaba totalmente frustrada. Me di la vuelta y de espaldas les dije –no necesito una familia la cual me culpe ¡los odio! –creo que me pase un poco con eso.

La comida de la tarde fue tensa y silenciosa, solo le hablo para orar. Al término de la misma me fui a mi habitación y ahí permanecí tirada en el suelo mirando el techo hasta que el sueño me venció.

-Natsuki-chan, la cena esta servida, dice papa y mama que bajes

-ya voy –es tan triste escuchar marcharse a alguien detrás de tu puerta, ni modo, así fue eso, ¿que le podía hacer yo?

Todo fue tan lento, el abrir mi puerta, el caminar por el pasillo, que me pareció largo por cierto, el bajar las escaleras. Antes de llegar al comedor, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, me daba miedo verlos, sentir sus mirada sobre mi ¡estaba aterrada!

-Natsuki-chan –el señor rompió el silencio. Realmente sabia que era lo que saldría de su boca en ese momento –Natsuki-chan, nosotros creemos que… -hizo una pausa y tomo un poco de aire – creemos que seria mejor que regreses al orfanato.

-sentimos mucho que no estés a gusto con nosotros –Cuando la señora quiere lastimar, lo hace y bien.

Pero yo también sabía jugar el mismo juego –si quieren deshacerse de mi, pueden hacerlo ahora ¿para que esperar a mañana? –me levante y corrí a mi habitación. Creo que jamás he vuelto a llorar como llore esa noche.

Diez largos y agonizantes minutos pasaron cuando ella subió –Natsuki-chan, lo siento – Miharu se recargo en mi puerta. Escuche el deslizar de su cuerpo por la puerta hasta que callo sentada.

-no te preocupes –no me tome la molestia siquiera de abrir la puerta –hasta mañana –corte la conversación. Dentro yo arreglaba mis cosas.

Un hermoso olor se colaba por debajo de mi puerta, un agradable olor a waffles. Salí de la cama, eran apenas las ocho de la mañana. Toque levemente la perilla de la puerta ¿debía salir o no? di un paso hacia atrás, cuando un leve golpeteo en mi puerta hiso que me sobresaltara.

-Natsuki- chan el desayuno esta listo.

-voy

Al bajar deje mis maletas junto a la puerta. Al entrar a la cocina, el olor de los waffles me hipnotizaba –buenos días –salude.

-buenos días Natsuki-chan

-buenos días –saludo el señor –ya casi termino, siéntense – por si no lo recordaban era el señor de la casa el que cocina.

Se me hacia agua la boca, esperaba ansiosa a que esos deliciosos waffles llegaran a mi plato, para poder engullirlos todos al mismo tiempo de ser posible.

-toma Natsuki-chan –me dio a mi primero ¡que bien! – Miharu-chan, Toma amor –le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa.

Era extraño verlos actuar así, des pues de lo que les dije la noche anterior es como para que me odiaran, la madre superiora en su lugar me hubiera dejado sin desayuno.

Termine de desayunar y lleve mi plato al fregadero –estoy lista –dije

-¿lista para que? –dijo la señora. Los tres dejaron de desayunar y regresaron a verme.

-para regresar al orfanato

-entonces lo que dijiste ayer, era cierto –ella parecía una mujer muy triste en ese momento.

-si –dije fríamente –los esperare afuera, no se preocupen por mis cosas, ya están listas. Salí casi corriendo de aquella cocina que me encantaba, recordé tantas cosas mientras esperaba. Me gustaba estar ahí, pero algo me decía que tenia que regresar.


End file.
